Sweets Time
by AFKei
Summary: As the Primp Magic School Tournament comes to a close, a party is held for all the players. At the party, Lemres spots Schezo all alone at the beach. Only time will tell when the Comet Warlock meets the Dark Wizard. !LemresxSchezo!
1. Chapter 1: The Warlock and the Wizard

Hello! AFKei here! Thanks for checking out my Puyo Puyo fanfic "Sweets Time"! If you are unfamiliar with the events of the story, I suggest playing through Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary to get an idea on what is going on. Playing Puyo Puyo Fever 2 is also a plus. If you don't know what Puyo Puyo is then what the hell are you doing here? I suggest looking into it on Wikipedia, or Puyo Nexus.

Just a warning though, there WILL be some Shounen-ai content in here! If you're not into that stuff then turn back now! You wouldn't want to get mental images you don't want right? By reading this little disclaimer you no longer have the right to hit me, slap me, Nuisance Puyo me, bonk me, Areiado me, kick me...you get the point. If you ignore this little message then it's your fault.

I may have written some stories before, but this is my first fanfic I've written so cut me some slack okay? :P

With these silly commentary/disclaimers aside, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Warlock and the Wizard

The sun sets on this day as the Primp Magic School Tournament is coming to a close. The students, and visitors of Primp Town have gathered on the day of the Closing Ceremony. On the podium, is the school's teacher, Ms. Accord, giving a brief speech.

"Thank you for coming to the Primp Magic School Tournament Closing Ceremony everyone! I hope you enjoyed these wonderful days of this event. To end this event, I am throwing a party for everyone in here."

What is the Tournament about? The past few days, the Primp Magic School sponsored this event, having each of the players face off against right others to win a special medal. The medal, handed out by Ms. Accord, is able to grant wishes...but is there evidence that it can? Not a single wish requested has been actually seen by others or granted, so its abilities are...questionable.

"I declare the Tournament festivities...over!"

With the Tournament officially over, everyone jumps right into the party festivities. Amitie and Arle seem to be having a conversation, while Feli is looking for Lemres. Lemres is just talking to Sig, until Amitie and Arle join in.

"Hi Lemres!" Amitie ran over to Lemres, calling out his name.

"Oh hello Amitie, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course!"

The group engages in conversation, until Lemres looks out into the distance. At the beach there seems to be a caped figure. Lemres stares at it, losing his attention on the other three.

"Lemres, are you okay?" Arle asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was probably seeing things." Lemres answered.

_...I probably shouldn't have lied. I definitely saw something out there..._

While the three engaged in more banter, Lemres began to drift away from the group to check out that shadowy figure in the distance. Even with the three chatting to their hearts content, Amitie notices Lemres disappeared.

"Hey...where did he go?" she said.

"He just...disappeared..." Arle added.

* * *

At the beach, Lemres got a closer look at the object. What he saw was a silver-haired man with a cape, with a sword at his side. That person can only be none other: Schezo the Dark Wizard.

_Hey...he's that Dark Wizard I ran into in the Tournament. _Lemres thought.

Knowing who he is, Lemres approached the Dark Wizard's presence to say hello...or perhaps bring him along to the party.

"Hey...how come you're not at the party like everyone else?"

"Oh? You're Lemres aren't you?"

"Hahaha, you even remembered me." Lemres chuckled.

Schezo adverts his gaze from Lemres for a bit.

"Hey...why aren't you at the party?"

"I'd...rather not get involved."

"Why not? You'll have lots of fun!"

"I'm fine."

"There's all sorts of sweets and drinks."

"I'll pass."

"Everyone is there! Even Arle is there too!"

"I'll definitely pass."

Attempt by attempt, Lemres tries again and again to coerce Schezo to the party. None of the attepts could budge Schezo from his spot.

"Oh come on! Just join in!" Lemres even went so far to grab Schezo's hand and drag him over to the party. Lemres must have a high concern for Schezo to even attempt literally dragging him. More so if he's dragging him by the **hand**!

_What is he thinking?! I've made a fool of myself once, I'd prefer not to do it again!_ Of course, Schezo's reaction would be to break his grip from Lemres'. He snaps his arm breaking Lemres' grip from Schezo's hand. "Confound it! Why don't you understand!? I've already left a bad impression on everyone! You are not an exception! I don't want to engage this these activities!"

"...Suit yourself," Lemres left Schezo where he is, but deep down, he seems disappointed. _I know he can change...I just got to find out what makes him tick..._

Schezo turns away from Lemres, staring out back into the ocean. _What is wrong with him...He's definitely weird...perhaps...too weird._

* * *

Back at the party, Lemres meets up with Amitie and Arle.

"Where'd you go Lemres? You just disappeared from us," Amitie asked.

"Oh...I just went to check out that object I saw. Turns out to be that Dark Wizard I met at the Tournament," Lemres answered.

"Dark Wizard...? Oh! You mean Schezo!" Arle added.

"Lemres! I've been looking for you!" Feli called out running toward her senior. "Where have you been!?"

"Oh, I just went to the beach."

"There's something I'd like you to do for me..." Feli grabbed Lemres by the wrist and began dragging him away from the rest of the group. However... Lemres seems to be thinking about something.

_Schezo huh? ...I'll keep that name in mind._ Intrigued by the Dark Wizard, he seems to hit a small grin on this particular fellow.

* * *

Huzzah! End of Chapter 1! I apologize for the shortness, I'm just getting started! So how do you like it? I want some reviews because if I don't get any, I might stop writing this story!

To clarify, I'm literally picking at the stories and trying to flesh out an afterstory of Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. Also...here's some little notes if you're confused:

The Medal - According to Ms. Accord, this can grant wishes. However, in each of the character's stories their wishes are either:

A) Unseen

B) Loopholed

C) Undisclosed (well in Ms. Accord's case.)

So I poked at these facts and made its abilities questionable ^_^

Why so Anti-social? - If you've seen AT LEAST one cutscene involving Schezo, 99% chance it'll have his famous quote ("Omaega...HOSHII!" which loosely translates to "Be my desire!") in it. Because of that, Schezo's left a bad impression on nearly all of the characters. I'm not sure if this is really what he's do, but his ending involves Ms. Accord giving him advice on watching his mouth so he won't be called a pervert, so I made him alone for the sake of not crashing the party.

Schezo is not Psychic - If you've played Schezo's story his first opponent is Feli, and she discloses Lemres' name. However, he does not know who he is. He DOES run into Lemres as the 3rd to last opponent in his story. Lemres isn't forgetful - Along with the "Not Psychic" bit, the two of them meet in Schezo's story. However, he does not know Schezo's name, he only knows he's a Dark Wizard. Throughout the whole cutscene Schezo DID NOT disclose his name, which explains why Lemres doesn't exactly call Schezo by his name.


	2. Chapter 2: An Ordinary Day

AFKei here! Because I haven't put this down yet...

I do not own Puyo Puyo or its characters in any way whatsoever. They are simply used for fanworks such as this story.

Puyo Puyo © COMPILE

Fever series © SEGA

Just as a reminder as there will be shounen-ai content here! If you do not want unnecessary mental images, turn back now!

* * *

Chapter 2 – An Ordinary Day

As time ticks away, everyone is partying the night away. With the food, mingling, and games, this will be a night to remember. However, one person had not shown up on this day. His name is Schezo Wegey, a Dark Wizard from Arle's world. To Lemres' curiosity, he spots him alone at the beach. Sadly, he could not bring him to the party. Despite this, Lemres is intrigued by the fellow and wants to know more about him.

That morning, Lemres seems to be taking a walk around Primp Town for who knows what reason. Upon taking a walk, he notices Sig staring out at the flowers. He's probably watching the bugs.

"Hello Sig, how are you?" Lemres greeted Sig with a smile.

"I'm okay...How are you...?" Sig answered, tilting his head.

"Oh I'm fine too." Lemres crouches down to get a closer look on what Sig is doing.

Sig shifts his focus back onto the flowers, with his eyes especially on the ladybug.

"Watching the bugs as usual huh?"

"Yeah..."

However, when Lemres tried to find the bug Sig is looking at, his sight ended up locking onto Schezo, who, too, seems to be taking a walk as well.

_Hey...isn't that Schezo?_ Lemres got up, then began to follow Schezo, quietly leaving Sig alone to his "business". Shortly after, Sig notices Lemres is gone.

"He's gone..." Sig looks around, wondering where Lemres went. He quickly loses interest however. "...Meh. Whatever." He then goes back to watching the ladybug on the flowers.

* * *

Trailing Schezo, Lemres waits for the right time to say 'hi', but he decided to be a little playful and wait for him to see him. Noticing the various bushes and trees passing by, he decided to hide to make it harder for Schezo to catch him. Schezo, on the other hand, seems to be rather disturbed, having a stalker trail his every move.

_Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched...?_ Schezo's suspicion began to grow with each footstep. With his suspicions at the peak, he turns around to see if he does have a stalker. Quickly, Lemres dives into a nearby bush, concealing himself. Schezo looks around, scratching his head in puzzlement.

_I could've sworn someone was following me..._ Schezo just shrugs it off and continues walking. With the coast clear, Lemres jumps out of the bush and resumes following him. The process repeats again, with Schezo turning around to see if there is someone behind him. Lemres, again, hides but behind a tree. Schezo shrugs it off yet again, and Lemres follows him even more, hiding when Schezo turns around. Though, this silly game is making Schezo nervous!

"Whoever you are, cease these shenanigans!" Schezo calls out, nervously sweating and increasing his pace. Lemres, still following him, tries to keep up. Occasionally, Schezo looks over his shoulder to see if anyone is there, none of which catch Lemres.

"Stop following me!!" Schezo exclaimed, sweating bullets and began running.

_I've got him on the run, it's time to surprise him!_ Lemres hopped on his broom and began flying to uptake Schezo and surprise him. With the stalker getting to him, Schezo would be extremely jumpy if anyone were to respond to him! To Schezo's dismay, this is Lemres' plan all along. Once he overtook Schezo, he jumps out.

"Hi Schezo!"

"BWAAA!!" Schezo shouted, falling backwards as a result.

"Hey...what's up? You're sweating bullets." Lemres asked, pretending he has no idea what got to Schezo.

"I could've sworn someone was following me!" Schezo pointed towards the path he walked, as if he were a bit crazy.

"Someone was following you? What did the person look like?"

"I don't know! I may be seeing things or I'm losing my mind!"

"Oh dear...this could be serious."

"However...I did notice something...After looking back a few times, I noticed a piece of candy on the ground."

"Candy?" Lemres asked, raising his tone a bit. _Oops. I got a bit clumsy._

"It was round and it looked like someone...Wait a minute...YOU! You were following me!" Schezo pointed at Lemres, accusing him of being the stalker.

"Ahaha, looks like you caught me."

"Why?! Why did you do such a thing to me?!"

"Oh, you seem like a fun person."

"Fun? What makes you think that?"

"The way you reacted was pretty funny. I kinda got carried away..." Lemres chuckled.

"You are indeed a strange one..."

"Well, I'll be on my way. I'll see you again." Lemres was about to hop on his broom and fly away, only to be interrupted by Schezo.

"Wait! How do you know of my name!?"

"Your name?"

"I recall never disclosing my identity. Why do you know of it?"

"Ah, Arle mentioned it last night. She said you're from her world."

"Arle?!"

"Yes, her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off. Bye!" Lemres takes off up to the sky.

"Wait! I'm not done with you!" Sadly, it was too late and Lemres was out of earshot. _Confound it. He got away. But...why is he interested in me?_ Left in the dark, Schezo resumes his walk as normal, pondering about Lemres' behavior.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Leave a review please! It lets me know that I have readers!

-AFKei


	3. Chapter 3: Cake in the Oven

Remember readers! Reviews let me know I have readers. You wouldn't want this story to end abruptly do you?

-AFKei

* * *

Chapter 3 – Cake in the Oven

Lemres, the Comet Warlock, manages to find Schezo again after the party. It was an ordinary day for the two...unless one was making the other's day all weird and wacky. Lemres decided to play with Schezo without him noticing. To Schezo, he thought it was a scheme to catch him off guard, which somehow was successful. Lemres was carried away with the joke and ended up startling him in the process. Schezo attempted to question him why, but Lemres flew away before Schezo could ask anymore questions. For the Dark Wizard, he was left in the dark.

Lemres, flying away elsewhere, seems to be chuckling to himself. He must have had fun playing with Schezo earlier. _Well that was fun. _Lemres however, seems to be mulling over something. _But...that still didn't tell me much about him. I should find another method of knowing. _Lemres, thinking about what to do, instantly thought of an idea. _Come to think of it...I never did give him some candy. I didn't give him any because of Feli, but I'm sure it was just the Tournament competition. I wonder if he likes sweets._ Lemres flew off further away, knowing his next move on Schezo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Schezo was wandering around town just thinking about what happened earlier. _Lemres...you are a weird one. How do you work? What makes you function?_ Schezo, leaving the forest and entering the Magic School grounds, randomly kicks a pebble out of boredom. In the School, Amitie and Arle seem to be having a Puyo match against each other. It doesn't seem to be overly competitive, but judging how quickly the fire and ice spells are flying, the two seem to be getting into it.

"**Fire!!!**" Arle tosses a fireball at Amitie, which barely misses her mark. Amitie, turning around looking where the fireball flew, the path seems to be heading...towards Schezo!

"Mister! Look out!" Amitie called out to Schezo, telling him to look out for the fireball. Schezo quickly turns his head, only to notice the flame up his face and was too slow to react, smacking square in the face of the Dark Wizard. In the end, Schezo is knocked out cold by Arle's Fire.

"Oh phooey! We hurt someone!" Amitie runs off to check on Schezo to see if he's alright. Arle, responsible for knocking him out, follows Amitie.

"Are you alright?" Amitie asked, looking upon the knocked out Schezo.

Arle came to take a look at Schezo. His face was a little burnt, but it's nothing serious. Realizing the familiar face, she responded, "Hey...It's Schezo!"

Arle held out her hands to cast another spell, knowing what will wake him up. A green glow seems to emanate from her hands, revealing this to be a Healing spell. "**Healing!**"

Bathing within the green light, Schezo seems to be healed up and awakens. "Mmm...what happened...?" Schezo regains focus, and notices the faces of Amitie and Arle. Seeing Arle's face, he jumps up instantly. "Arle?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hi Schezo! You were knocked out cold when I was walking by so I decided to check on you." Arle answered with a smile.

Amitie, however, tried to object to such thing. "But Arle didn't you-"

"SHHHH!" Arle interrupted Amitie, keeping the accident between the two of them.

"So...what are you two doing here?" Schezo asked.

"Oh, we were...taking a walk!" Arle spat out a white lie.

"I see...well I'll be going now." Schezo got up, and left. When Schezo was out of earshot, Arle let out a HUGE sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Too close." Amitie agreed.

"But...something seems off about him..."

"What do you mean?"

"By now he would've known that I hit him on accident. He didn't give a single hint about that nor snapped about it..." Arle scratched her head, wondering about this strange encounter.

* * *

Shrugging off the event, Schezo wanders around, noticing it's sunset. _It's that late already? Time flew quickly._ Though along the path, there appears to be a plate of what appears to be cookies. Wondering where it came from Schezo began talking to himself.

"Odd, Who could've left this plate of cookies on the ground like this?" Schezo squats down to get a closer look. "They look good too. They're tempting to take, but I'd rather not." Schezo gets up and continues his path. As he kept doing down the lane, there was another plate, but with some chocolates this time.

"Another plate...but this one has chocolates. I shouldn't let these things distract me..." Schezo ignored the plate and moved on. Again, he saw yet another plate with cream puffs instead.

"I think someone wants me to take one of these sweets." Schezo looks around, suspicious of anyone watching him. Nobody seems to be around him. "I guess it's okay to take one." Schezo crouched down, and took one of the cream puffs on the plate and took a bit of the sweet treat. _I think this is Lemres' doing...Weird guy..._

Schezo, with the cream puff, continued down the trail...still eating the cream puff. _But...if I said I didn't like this, I would be lying to myself._

Lemres, poking his head out of the bush, noticed Schezo eating one of the cream puffs he made. Seeing this sight, Lemres smiled.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Remember to review!

-AFKei


	4. Chapter 4: A Light in the Darkness

Chapter 4 – A Light in the Darkness

Lemres had disappeared from Schezo's sight for the rest of the day since their little game. Thinking about Schezo, Lemres thought of what to do next to get to know more about the Dark Wizard. With his affinity for sweets, he wondered if Schezo, too, liked them. Throughout the day, Schezo wandered aimlessly, only to notice some random sweets left on the ground. He, however, ignored the first two plates, but he took one from the third plate thinking someone wants him to get one. To Lemres' delight, he saw Schezo with the cream puff in hand.

* * *

At the beach, Schezo seems to be sitting on the sand, staring at the setting sun. He doesn't get to see these things very often, as he often hides within the shadows. Finishing the last pieces of the cream puff, he simply stares out into the horizon.

_I don't see these often. It's...breathtaking to see a sunset. _Schezo became caught up with the view, his focus is locked onto the sun. Of course, he doesn't notice Lemres, who seems to be following him...again. Sneaking up to him, he sits down next him while Schezo is engrossed onto the sunset.

Schezo notices Lemres as he turns his head, greeting him, "Oh, hi Lemres."

"Evening Schezo." Lemres replied.

Schezo tuned his head away, not noticing Lemres had appeared out of nowhere. Within seconds, Schezo realizes it and jumps back, "Agh! Where'd you come from?!"

"I'm happy you noticed me!" Lemres chuckled.

"You are very strange." Schezo sighed, and sat back down.

This time of day is rather peaceful; nobody to interrupt the two and they were alone at the beach gazing into the sunset. The occasional light breeze billowed into their capes, adding a more peaceful atmosphere. Schezo wondered about the desserts, and asked Lemres a question.

"...Lemres?" Schezo asked, looking towards Lemres.

"What is it Schezo?" Lemres turned his head towards Schezo, meeting eye contact.

"Did you notice any...plates of food on the way here?"

"Plates of food...? Why yes I did."

"Who made those?"

"What were they?" Lemres tilted his head out of curiosity.

"They were mostly sweets: Chocolates, cookies, and some cream puffs."

"Oh! I made those!"

Schezo flinched once he knew Lemres made those sweets. _HE made those?! I...I don't know what to say...What if I said I liked those? How would he respond?_

Schezo had a rather stunned look on his face which still kept eye contact with Lemres.

"...Is something wrong?" Lemres asked Schezo, wondering if he's okay.

"I..."

"You...what?"

"I...uh..." Schezo mumbled.

"You don't have to be shy about it. Nobody else is watching."

"I...I...I...I...I..." Schezo stuttered. _But being alone with nobody else makes it worse for me!_

"Are you okay? You seem tense."

"No...nothing's wrong..." Schezo turned his head away, slightly embarrassed. _I want to say I like it, but...Why can't I? It's not coming out of my mouth...Confound it!_

"Oh, okay."

After a while, the sun had disappeared from sight, and the night has arrived. The stars began to appear one by one, twinkling under the night sky.

"Schezo..."

"What is it?"

"I don't see why nobody likes you. You seem like a nice person."

"I'm on less than good terms because of how I act."

"Why?"

"Everyone I met...I ended up picking a fight or I get call..." Schezo tries to finish his sentence, but he ends up trailing off near the end.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I get called a..." Schezo repeats himself, still failing to convey the last few words.

"Can you speak up? I didn't catch that last part."

"A pervert!" Schezo shouted. "I get called a pervert!"

"A pervert? Why?"

"It's this one particular sentence what never seems to convey my true desires...I hate myself for it..." Schezo grumbled.

"I don't think you're a pervert." Lemres objected.

"Even you agr- What?" Schezo heard what Lemres had said, wondering why. "Why do you think so?"

"Maybe you sound a bit...desperate...But in no way you are a pervert in my view."

"You truly think so?"

"Yeah." Lemres nodded.

"I...feel relieved you think otherwise." For the first time, Schezo actually smiled. "Nobody else has thought this way about me."

"I actually like you for who you are."

Listening to that line, Schezo felt a bit nervous. _He likes me?! Does he like me as a friend...or does he...No! Not in that way! Unless this is a bad dream he's just a friend! A friend!_

Lemres looks at Schezo's direction, noticing a blotch of cream on Schezo's cheek. He approaches Schezo's face to get a closer look.

"Uhm...Lemres...what are you doing?"

As soon Lemres got close enough, he used his finger to wipe away the cream off his face. Schezo was caught off-guard by this and yelps in a high pitch.

"D-D-Don't touch me like that!" Schezo shouted, flinching backwards.

"You got something on your face." Lemres licked off the cream on his finger. Watching this, Schezo turned a bright red!

"But I- You just- How did-" Schezo stammered, dumbfounded. "I...have to go..."

Schezo quickly gets up and walks away from Lemres, running when he is no longer in sight to someplace else. _What is wrong with him!? I made a mess on my face, but wiping it off then...!_ Schezo grabs a hold of his head unable to clean his mind of what happened. _This is a nightmare...Someone...anyone...wake me up! I thought he doesn't 'swing that way'!_

Lemres wondered why Schezo ran off so suddenly, but then he smiled. _I like this person...maybe more than just a friend.

* * *

_

End of Chapter 4

Sorry if I caused a mental fuss on the "cream" scene! I DID warn you about this content a few chapters ago! Remember to review please!

-AFKei


	5. Chapter 5: Schezo's Untold Feelings

Thanks for the reviews readers! I'm happy I have some people following this!

-AFKei

* * *

Chapter 5 – Schezo's Untold Feelings

With the day coming to a close, Schezo once again meets Lemres in spontaneous conditions. Spending some time with him, gazing at the sunset until the night appears, the night is young and so is their odd relationship. Why is Lemres trying to get involved with Schezo? What is with Schezo's behavior? Not feeling comfortable being around him, Schezo bolts off suddenly for the night in an attempt to get away. This runaway attempt, however, may have another reason...

* * *

Taking cover in a distant cave, Schezo seems to be curled up into a ball deep within the dark caverns, with only his magic piercing the dark curtain. _Confound it...what am I doing? I have to stop getting involved with that Comet Warlock. But...something is going against this reason...What...is this feeling...? It's nothing I've felt before..._

Pondering this feeling, he thinks about Lemres' behavior. Lemres...what do you want from me? Despite these questions, he has yet to answer them. Even thinking about this, Schezo's heartbeat begins to speed up a bit, causing some discomfort. Schezo instantly grabs his chest to suppress it dropping his magic. _Dammit! If I don't find out what this feeling is...it could kill me...I have to find out what this is. With his mind set, he turns in for the night.

* * *

_

[The Next Day – Open Fields]

The field doesn't have much trees obscuring the grassy plains. It seems perfect for practicing magic, but there seems to be one particular person who is using this for another type of training: Martial Arts. She sports long, wavy blue hair and wears particularly light and sexy clothing. Only one person is known for her fighting prowess: Rulue the Fighting Queen. She is undergoing rigorous training, being the fighter she is. In a nearby tree, Schezo is rested atop of one of the branches, staring at the sky, with the occasional fluffy, fluffy cloud.

_This is incomprehensible. What is this strange transformation my body is undergoing? Is this caused by my age?_ Contemplating about this, Schezo crosses his arms and closes eyes. He appears to be asleep, but he is actually deep in thought.

Rulue, on the other hand, comes rather close to the tree, doing several punches and kicks in the air. She purposely connects her fist to the tree, leaving a rather violent shake! This small quake breaks Schezo's concentration, bringing him back to reality. Huh? What was that? Schezo actually seems to have dozed off, and the shake gave him a rude awakening. Rulue, again, leaves a powerful blow on the tree again, this time with a kick. This strike is actually stronger than the last one, consequently knocking Schezo off!

"UWAAH!" Schezo shouted, landing face first on the ground.

Surprised by this, Rulue jumped back a bit in reaction. Recognizing the person, she approached him and said, "Oh? It's Sir Pervert."

"Don't call me a pervert!" Schezo jerks himself back up back on his feet, angry at how she addressed him.

"You never change do you..." Rulue giggled.

Schezo gritted his teeth, knowing Rulue is implying mockery, but then he remembered something. _No...Don't get angry...You'll just get more people hating you._ Schezo turned his back, taking a deep breath and waited for about ten seconds. After the delay, he turned back around, towards Rulue. "Quite the event seeing you here Rulue."

"It's nice seeing you again after that tournament a few days ago."

"Uhm...Rulue..."

"Oh? You have a question?" Rulue tilted her head, as she doesn't get questions often.

"You see...I think something is wrong with me."

"You're going after Darling Satan?!"

"N-N-N-N-N-No! It's nothing to do with him!" Schezo flailed his arms around, telling Rulue otherwise.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know what's causing this... This feeling began racing ever since I met this one person."

"What could it be?"

"When this person is around, I start feeling anxious...But then when I thought about that person, my heart began racing like it was out of control. If I don't know what this is...It could end my life."

After hearing this rather ridiculous description, Rulue broke out into a laughter. Not understanding why, Schezo asked. "What?! Is there something wrong with me?!"

"Sir Schezo, You sure are naïve."

"Naïve? Why is that so?"

"What you just described to me...You just make it sound so complicated." Rulue stifled her laughter.

"Then...what is it?"

"Love!"

"Love?"

"Sir Schezo, you are in love with someone aren't you?"

"I'm sorry but..."

"Ah, the bliss of love...Being unable to confess your feelings and waiting for the right time to tell how you truly feel..." Rulue interrupted, acting a bit of a romantic.

"Rulue..."

"It's such a mysterious feeling but wonderful as it brings two people together!" Rulue continued to cut off Schezo until...

"What is love?"

Hearing such a stupid question. Rulue stopped her rambling to hear it again. "Run that by me again?"

"I do not know what love is, can you tell me?"

"That's what I thought." Knowing Schezo has not an inkling what love is, she breaks out into a bigger laughter. Poor Schezo felt a bit humiliated, with his hand on his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it..." Rulue calmed down once again.

"I truly do not know what love is."

"You don't know what love is!?"

Shamefully, Schezo nods his head.

"Love is having a strong affection for something!"

"You mean...?"

"Yes, that person you're thinking about...you like that particular person, don't you?"

"Uhm..." Schezo attempted to speak but he cannot seem to speak out anything.

"Do...you like Arle? It's her isn't it? If you manage to win her heart, I'll have Darling Satan to myself!" Rulue asked Schezo repeatedly, but these questions make it harder for Schezo to answer.

"I...have to go..." Schezo bolts off to elsewhere, not answering Rulue's questions.

"Hey! Don't run off on me!"

_Is what she said true...? I'm...in love with...No! It can't be!_ With the hard truth told, Schezo begins denying this feeling.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

I'd appreciate the reviews!

-AFKei


	6. Chapter 6: Misunderstandings

Chapter 6 – Misunderstandings

As of that night, Schezo is figuring out why his actions toward Lemres are what they are. Running into Rulue, he tries asking her for help. With the rather ridiculous description, Rulue knew what rages within him. It turns out Schezo seems to be in love. Even then, Schezo is unfamiliar with such emotion, not having felt it in many years, only to have the hard truth laid down by Rulue. Hearing this, Schezo quickly denies any feelings he has towards Lemres or any sort of affection, believing he could not experience it.

* * *

Schezo was running, running far away from the truth. Not believing in his feelings for Lemres, Schezo tries to hide himself, away from him. _I am not in love. A person like me could not experience this. I am not destined for love! _Schezo kept denying himself and the truth. _Lemres...Do you really..._

"Hurk!" Schezo felt a bit more pain in his chest once again. Grabbing his chest, he drops to his knees, attempting to endure it. "Can't..." The pain was too much for him, and he collapses on the ground.

* * *

Elswhere, Feli seems to be chanting some sort of spell. Her blackened face is evident enough to show her actions. The language spoken is of incomprehensible vocabulary, and a dark aura seems to form. Lemres wandered around, noticing Feli and came by to say 'hi'. Realizing there's a presence, Feli stops her chant.

"Who goes there?" Feli called out.

"Easy there Feli! It's me, Lemres."

"Lemres-senpai?"

"That's me. You missed me?"

"Such is my fate to see you again."

Feli seems to be holding something behind her back. It appears to be an envelope...with a heart on it? She seems to be holding a love letter!

"Lemres-senpai..."

"What is it Feli?"

"..." Feli doesn't appear to have the courage to hand over the letter.

"Is something wrong?" Lemres asked, crouching down to see Feli's face.

"I..."

But then, Lemres realizes he has unknown business to deal with. What could they be? "Oh, I realized I have to do something. It's nice meeting you again!" Lemres runs off, waving to Feli. Sadly for her, she couldn't say a word about her confession.

_Curses! Lemres has eluded me..._

* * *

Lemres runs off to somewhere for an unknown reason. Maybe he is looking for Schezo. Past the trees and into the fields, Lemres is looking for something. As he looks around, he notices an out of place pile on the ground. Curious, he wonders how and why that got there in the first place.

_Huh? I don't remember that being here..._ Lemres approaches the object to get a closer look. _This cape..._ Lemres rolled over the body, which happens to be an unconscious Schezo! Surprised by this, Lemres eyes open up, revealing his dark, reddish eyes. _It's Schezo! But what is he doing here?!_ But then...he had an idea on what to do with him.

* * *

[Sunset]

_...What happened? Where am I? Am I...in a bed?_ Schezo wakes up to find out he is in a bed.

"Are you alright? You gave me quite the scare." Lemres asked, looking at Schezo

"...My head hurts..." Schezo pulls his hand out from the blanket, and grabs his head, throbbing in light pain.

"Well, at least you're okay." Lemres smiled at Schezo.

Schezo wasn't in the best condition to respond, but he sat up.

"You're welcome to stay at my house if you want."

"Your house?" Schezo asked.

Lemres nodded, "You didn't know? I carried you all the way to my house. It wasn't easy, but I got you here."

Schezo suddenly blushes. _This is...his house?_

"Sadly, my bed isn't the biggest, but I think you'll see how cozy it is."

Realizing the bed he's in is Lemres' Schezo turns an even brighter red! _I'm in his bed?!_

"It's getting late, why don't you turn in early? Staying up isn't good for you."

"I...guess..." Schezo laid down on Lemres' bed, but then he tells Lemres something. "Don't do anything I don't want done...Please."

"I won't." Lemres smiled.

Schezo slowly lies down on the bed, about to fall asleep. _What are you doing Schezo? Why are you letting him get to you?! _Slowly, Schezo falls into a deep sleep. Lemres, smiling at the soundly dreaming Dark Wizard, strokes a lock of Schezo's hair. _You're cute when you're asleep._

[Midnight]

Schezo awakens from his sleep, attempting to leave quietly. _Nothing personal, but I just don't want you to intrude my life any further._ Schezo leaves the house, and promptly disappears from Lemres' sight.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

Notes time!

Lemres' Eyes – Nobody knows what his eye color really is. I only described his eye color as depicted by fanart, so don't listen to me if you want to know his eye color! I don't know!

I also realized this chapter seems shorter...Sorry! I tried what I could to pan this out!

I appreciate the reviews!

-AFKei


	7. Chapter 7: A Sweet Treat

Chapter 7 – A Sweet Treat

Lemres has met up with Feli, a few days after the festival. Happy with meeting with her seinor once again, this was an opportunity to express her true feelings, despite being about four years apart. Lemres ended up getting away, ruining her attempt to confess. On the other hand, Schezo was running away; running away from the truth. He couldn't accept it and kept denying it. Lemres ends up finding him on the ground and takes him in his house. But at the peak of the night, Schezo disappears from his house, probably not to see him again.

* * *

[Next Day]

Schezo was leaning against a tree at the break of dawn in a deep sleep. The sun wasn't enough to wake him up; he probably didn't get enough sleep. Right next to him, Arle was present, just looking at his face curiously. Schezo seems to fidget around in his sleep, as sleeping on a tree wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. It wasn't long until Schezo finally awakens and sees Arle's face.

"Mm...morning Arle..." Schezo mumbled.

"Morning Schezo!" Arle greeted back, waving to him.

Although...Schezo doesn't seem to notice her and falls back asleep. Getting up at midnight just to run off doesn't help with his sleeping habits. Within moments, he realizes Arle's presence and wakes up completely.

"AHH! C-C-C-Confound it! Don't startle me!" Schezo shouted, getting up suddenly.

"Silly Schezo! You're the same Pervert as always," Arle giggled.

"Don't call me a Pervert!" Schezo slumped back on the ground. He apparently isn't in the mood to throw a fit over it. "Oh forget it..."

"Huh? What's up?" Arle asked, curious about Schezo's condition.

"It's not of your concern."

"Why?"

"I just have...much going on within myself."

"Can you just tell me? Maybe you need to get something out of your system."

"I'd rather not."

"It's better if you do though!"

"Don't pry into my emotions!" Schezo began to grow irritated of Arle's nosiness and slapped her across the face out of anger. Realizing what he had done, he became rather surprised at what he had done. Arle just stared at Schezo with a stunned expression. _How could I be so irrational? I hit Arle in the face! What have I done?_

"Ack! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Schezo reiterated himself, deeply sorry about his irrational actions. He kept repeating himself over and over to express it, only to get slapped in the face in return by Arle.

"Calm down! I understand I was being nosy, you don't have to apologize to me that many times..." Arle sighed.

"Thanks for hitting me across the face."

"You're...welcome?"

Schezo took a deep breath and breathed out, calming himself. "Arle..."

"Yes?"

"You see...there's something going on within myself..."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever feel like someone likes you?"

"Are you kidding? Satan is stalking me in nearly every opportunity he could get."

"Oh right. Well, there's someone out there that seems to watch me..."

"Really? I'd never thought I'd see someone like you!"

"Quit it Arle. How do you deal with a person like that? I've been trying to avoid him."

"Wait..._him_?" Arle asked, emphasizing the word 'him' in her sentence.

_Confound it! Why did I say that? But...it's better that I don't hide anything._ "Well...yes."

"Who is it though?"

"Well...If I remember, his name is 'Lemres'"

"Oh him? Don't mind him."

"Oh?"

"He's an odd guy, don't worry about him too much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Amitie told me about him."

"Okay. That's a relief. Thanks Arle." Schezo leaves Arle, knowing that Lemres was just fooling around with him.

"You're welcome!" Arle waved to Schezo as he left.

* * *

[Forest Grounds]

_I should've known. Lemres isn't that kind of person, he's is just an odd one._ Schezo thought, with a content smile on his face. He stretches out his arms finally feeling relaxed for once. Unfortunately, he runs into Lemres once again within the forest. Where did he come from? Nobody knows...

"Hello Schezo." Lemres greeted.

"Ack! Lemres! What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just looking for you." Lemres seems to have a cookie stick in his mouth, slightly muffling what he said.

"Oh...um...yes?" Schezo nervously replied, not understanding what he said.

Lemres knows what he would do next, and deliberately sticks the other end of cookie in Schezo's mouth mid-sentence! Out of reflexes, Schezo shuts his mouth with the cookie sticking out of it. Schezo was caught by surprise by this, completely stopping his speech.

_What the! What is he doing?_ Schezo thought, confused.

Lemres began nibbling on his end, slowly inching towards Schezo's face. Nervous, Schezo backs up, but he ends up leaning backwards, with his feet stuck in place. He is so frozen, he can't even begin eating his end of the cookie. With Lemres being only a few inches away from Schezo's lips, Lemres stops, probably to tease him. Being so close to his face, Schezo can't help but blush!

_Why can't I move! My legs are frozen stiff! And why is he so close? This is too awkward!_

Lemres then resorts to pushing Schezo over on the ground. Lemres conveniently lands on top of Schezo, making Schezo turn a brighter red. Sadly, the stick breaks when Schezo landed on the ground.

"Oh well...it seems it broke..." Schezo chuckled, with his end still in his mouth. _Awkward! I hope nobody is watching! _But then, Lemres grabs Schezo's shirt and tries to take the remaining end of the cookie stick. Since the cookie stick was too short, he ends up making lip contact! Schezo turns an awfully bright red and struggles to push him off, but he's already got a tight grip on his clothes, making it harder for him. _Get off of me! This is so wrong!_ Schezo continues to wiggle around, with his lips still locked with Lemres'. Lucky for him nobody is watching. After a few moments, he manages to break Lemres' grip, and shove him off.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Schezo snapped. "You just downright kiss me like that?"

Angry, Schezo bolts off once again. Lemres seems disappointed at his reaction. _Well that's a shame, I must have struck him the wrong way._

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter 7

Hurr...Pocky scenes.

-AFKei


	8. Chapter 8: Half Baked

Oh snap! I'm alive! Sorry about that, I got busy with Finals. Now that it's summer, I should be able to work on this story a bit more.

-AFKei

* * *

Chapter 8 – Half-Baked

Hiding within the forest, Schezo finds himself meeting Arle. Not knowing why or how, Schezo shrugs it off. With so many thoughts in his mind, he shuts out Arle. She attempts to pry into him, however. Even with her nosiness, he ends up telling what is on his mind. He describes how Lemres never ceases to follow him in any way. To his relief, Arle tells him he is just another odd person. Thanking her for getting his thoughts off of his chest, he wanders off...running into Lemres once again. To make matters worse, the Comet Warlock managed to stick a cookie stick in Schezo's mouth, playing a "game" with him. Schezo refused to play along, but his body was working against him, freezing him in place. Slowly but surely, Lemres approached Schezo's face until their lips met.

* * *

Schezo manages to find a place away from Lemres, after what happened. He seems to have escaped to another part of the forest, and caught his breath. _What is wrong with him! No...what is wrong with me? I couldn't move!_ Schezo thought about what happened earlier. The cookie stick and...the kiss. Schezo felt his lips after it made contact with Lemres'.

_Could this be just a nightmare...? No...That felt too real to be a dream. _The event was indeed very real to him. It was so real, his face began to have a tint of red on his cheeks. _What is going on with me...? Is what Rulue said true...?_ Schezo thought about this for a moment, but then he realized something important. His eyes widened out of shock. _NO! Lemres! He took my first kiss! Confound it all! This is unforgivable!_ Schezo collapsed to the ground from frustration.

Lemres looked around for Schezo, wondering where he went. He's probably out to apologize to him. _I think I was pushing his buttons. I hope he'll forgive me for what I've done. _Lemres looked left and right, in search of the Dark Wizard. Wandering around the forest, he trips on something. "Aaaah!" Lemres shouted, falling flat on his face.

"Owwowow..." Schezo mumbled, shaking his left hand. Someone must have trampled on it. Looking to his left, he notices Lemres face down on the ground.

"That...hurt..." Lemres mumbled, turning himself over, towards Schezo's direction. As he flipped himself, he unknowingly made eye contact with Schezo. "Oh! Schezo!" Noticing he found Schezo, he instantly sat up, pretending that accident never happened.

"Oh, hi Lemres," Schezo sighed.

"There you are Schezo!" Lemres said. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier."

Schezo simply adverts his gaze from Lemres, scoffing like a bratty kid.

"What's wrong?" Lemres asked, crawling towards Schezo's face. He was curious like a cat.

"It's nothing," Schezo sighed, turning away from Lemres' face.

"Tell me Schezo!" Lemres started to become nosey, as he met eyes with Schezo once again.

Schezo just turns away with no response, with his frustration growing. _Go away...Just go away! _Schezo's face began to scowl.

Lemres noticed Schezo's face, wondering what's going on in his mind. _Is he...angry about something?_

"Hey Schezo, if something's bothering you, just tell me. I'll listen." Lemres requested, as he sat down.

"Go...away..." Schezo whispered, not making any contact with Lemres' eyes.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that." Lemres tilted his head in puzzlement, not hearing Schezo clearly.

"Go away," Schezo spoke up, but it's still not quite audible.

"Can you speak up?"

Schezo's frustration is at his limit and he began to grit his teeth. Having enough of Lemres' shenanigans, Schezo stood up angry and shouted, "GO AWAY!"

"What!" Lemres stood up as well, in shock.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Schezo turned around and stomped his foot down, unleashing his fury.

"Is...something wrong with me-" Lemres asked.

"Yes!" Schezo interrupted Lemres, not allowing him to finish his sentence completely. "Ever since you talked to me at the beach that week, my personal life has been going downhill because of you!"

"But..." Lemres tries to object, twiddling his thumbs shyly.

"Why did you talk to me in the first place? You know nothing of me and I know nothing of you!" Schezo ranted, "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Um..." Lemres is at a loss of words, unable to speak up.

"That game was rather childish, the pastry was borderline...But that stunt you did with the cookie stick just drew the line!"

"Schezo..."

"What is it Lemres!"

"I said I was sorry..."

"But I refuse to accept it!" Schezo believed talking to Lemres was a waste of time, and there was only one way for him to end the conversation. "I do not want to see your face again!" Schezo had resorted to the only thing that he would have done a long time ago: violence. Schezo punched Lemres in the face then bolted off. Lemres fell to the ground, placing his hand over his left cheek. _That may hurt physically, but my emotions hurt more from that strike..._ Lemres almost appeared to cry.

* * *

Schezo kept running across town, trying to get as far away from Lemres as possible. He still has little knowledge of Primp Town's area so he runs off to the town square. The town square is the most familiar place to all residents or visitors of sorts. Schezo is just loitering on one of the walls, just thinking. Out in the distance, Arle seems to be wandering around. At the same time, Rulue passes by.

_Oh? Is that Schezo? _Arle thought, walking towards the Dark Wizard.

_If it isn't Schezo Wegey._ Rulue thought, walking towards him as well.

Schezo looks up, noticing the two girls coming towards him. "Oh, it's you two."

"Hiya Sche...zo..." Arle's bright nature quickly toned down with Schezo's bitter aura.

"Is something wrong Schezo?" Rulue asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking will make you feel better though!" Arle tries to cheer Schezo up.

"That's the same thing Lemres said!" Schezo shouted.

"But I thought..." Rulue spoke, pondering about Schezo's problems.

"I am not in love with anyone! I'm not bound to such feelings!" Schezo stomps off, still frustrated while the two girls watch.

"Gee, I've never seen Schezo this moody," Arle said.

"Neither have I Arle." Rulue agreed.

* * *

Schezo ended up at the beach after all those zany incidents in an attempt to calm down. He stared out into the ocean, with the sun beginning to set. _How could I be so inconsiderate? I'm not thinking clearly at all._ Schezo thought about the past week and his interaction with Lemres. He first thought about the first encounter at the tournament. He was to play Puyo against the Comet Warlock as part of a game.

_The first meeting...If it weren't for that moment I was sent to this world, None of this would happen... _Schezo felt like he was denying something in front of him the whole time. His face began to fill with guilt. _Why didn't I go full force on him earlier...?_ He realized he could've unleashed his full power on Lemres. However, he held back greatly and used only physical power. _Why? Was I lying to myself this whole time?_ Then...Rulue's explanation came to mind. _Maybe Rulue was right...I was lying to myself the moment I had a sweet taste of Lemres' cream puffs._

Schezo finally succumbed to the truth and his cheeks turned into a reddish tone. _Maybe I am in love with Lemres.

* * *

_

End of Chapter 8

I think this is my longest chapter, despite how it looks...

-AFKei


	9. Chapter 9: His Sweet Desire

Chapter 9 – His Sweet Desire

After being caught off-guard by the kiss, Schezo attempts to get away from him once more. The kiss was, in fact, a true event; Schezo completely denies it, realizing it was his first kiss. Lemres wanted to apologize for the cookie stick incident, seeing he had gotten a negative reaction from it. Schezo doesn't accept it and tells him to go away, even resorting to brute force to get his point across. Lemres' feelings were hurt, and he thought he would never see Schezo again. Turns out Schezo appeared at the Town Square, meeting Arle and Rulue. The two attempted to talk to him, but he just walks away from them, without engaging in a real conversation. Even with all of the crazy events happening to him, he has been doing the same thing ever since he met Lemres: avoiding love.

* * *

"Confound it. I feel so guilty now that I think about it. All those things he's done to me was to make me happy, yet I just throw it away and reject such actions." Schezo sighed, pulling his cape to cover him. "Maybe it is I, the one who should be apologizing, not the other away."

Conveniently, Lemres was passing by, not to far from him. Hearing his footsteps, Schezo turns around. _It's him. _Schezo gets up to try and speak to him, but Lemres just walks away, without noticing him. Is he denying his existence? _But...the bigger problem is...Do I have the will to say anything to him?_

Lemres was simply wandering around, still hurt from the incident earlier. His hand is on his cheek, where Schezo hit him. _I didn't think Schezo would hate me for doing that to him. I guess trying to make him happy was never meant to happen._

Although in different places, Lemres and Schezo utter the same line at the same time, "I guess I was wrong about him..."

* * *

[5:00 P.M.]

Lemres was walking down the path to the beach, hoping the ocean waves would cheer him up. Coincidentally, Amitie spots him walking down the path.

"Hey Lemres, what are you doing out here? It's getting late," Amitie asked.

"Oh, I'm just taking a walk."

"Well, don't stay out too late. You wouldn't want to get lost."

"Hahaha, I won't get lost," Lemres chuckled rather weakly.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Amitie waved goodbye and ran off.

Lemres waved back, but quickly sighed after she was out of sight. He was hiding his true feelings, not wanting anyone to know what's going on. _I don't want her to know how I'm feeling, but I don't feel right lying like that._ Lemres continued down the path, towards the beach. However, his hand nicked a bush, leaving a cut on his finger. "Aaah!" Lemres quickly jerked his hand, noticing the small cut on his finger is lightly bleeding. _I hope this day doesn't get any worse..._

_

* * *

_At the beach, Schezo continued to watch the sunset, listening to the waves of the ocean. _I don't think he'll forgive me for my actions though...But...didn't I do that to him earlier? Confound it!_ Schezo pulled his cape closer to him and wrapped it around himself, like a blanket. "I really drew the line this time...But I guess it won't hurt to try...Maybe my emotions will be hurt, but it's worth it." Then, at the corner of his eye, Lemres was at the beach. But...he was gazing at his right hand since he has a cut on his finger. Schezo got up and walked towards him wondering why Lemres is just fixated on his hand.

"Um...Lemres...?" Schezo asked Lemres.

"Oh, hi Schezo," Lemres replied.

"Is something up? You're just- W-w-what happened?" Schezo yelled, noticing the bleeding on Lemres' hand.

"I seem to have nicked a bush and cut my finger."

"Can...I take a look at it...?" Schezo sat down in front of him.

"Sure..." Lemres showed his hand towards Schezo to have him take a closer look.

With the hand closer, Schezo takes it and gets a closer look at the cut. _It doesn't seem too serious..._

Lemres pondered what Schezo's going to do, just looking at his hand. _I don't think he knows any Healing spells...considering he's a Dark Wizard._ Suddenly, Schezo went as far to put Lemres' finger in his mouth! Caught by surprise, Lemres's eyes open up and he began to blush.

_I know this is pretty far and I regret pulling this stunt, but I have to get his trust back...and his heart. _Schezo gently caressed Lemres' finger between his lips, in hopes of trying to stop the bleeding.

_I...never thought Schezo would do this...It's...unsettling._ Lemres continued to stare at Schezo's action, with his face turning a brighter red with each passing second. Moments later, Schezo took Lemres' finger out of his mouth.

"Feeling any better?" Schezo asked.

"Uhm..." Lemres was speechless. He fidgeted a little bit and regained his composure. He closes his eyes soon after.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Schezo got up and sat next to him, allowing Lemres to get the view of the sunset.

The two are sitting together, watching the time pass by with nobody else to bother them. The gentle summer breeze lightly lifts the capes on their clothes like leaves on a tree. Schezo, still feeling guilty, begins to talk to Lemres.

"Lemres..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I..."

"You...?"

"I, uhm..."

"Go on. Speak up. Nobody else is here."

_Not again...these kinds of moments make me lose track of my thoughts..._ Schezo is too embarrassed to say anything, and begins to blush. He slightly tucks himself in like a shy person.

"Do you still hate me? If you do, I'll-" Lemres began to get up to leave Schezo alone, but he is suddenly stopped.

"No wait!" Schezo interrupts Lemres and tugs him back down. Though, he seems to have grabbed Lemres by the hand! Lemres recognized the message when he was tugged down, and promptly sat back in place.

_My, that's a surprise. He has something to say?_ Lemres is curious to hear what Schezo has to say, and begins to listen closely. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm...sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For snapping at you. I'm sorry I let my anger get the better of me. On all of the incidents."

"All? What do you mean?"

"The childish game...the cream puff...all of the moments I got angry at you."

"Even the...cookie stick?"

"Especially that. To tell you the truth, I knew what you were trying to do was to make me happy."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, they actually worked. The cookie stick moment...I actually liked that the most."

Lemres chuckles listening to all of this. His spirits have been uplifted knowing his actions worked.

"W-what's so funny? What did I do!"

"Nothing. It's just that I've accepted your apology from the beginning."

"You have?"

Lemres nods in agreement. "I'm not that kind of person to hold a grudge. But hearing that you liked what I did for you was pretty funny nonsense."

"But it isn't nonsense!"

"...what?"

"I said those things for another reason. I don't know why, but you're the only person that has gone through to me. Deep into my heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Lemres."

Lemres was deeply shocked at what Schezo just said, flinching back. "What...did you...say?"

"I love you."

"...I'm not hearing things am I?"

Schezo shakes his head. "These are genuine feelings. I've been fleeing from such feelings all this time...but I've come to accept-"

Before Schezo could finish his sentence, Lemres sticks another cookie stick in Schezo's mouth mid-sentence. _Again? Okay Lemres, I'll play along._

With the other end in Lemres' mouth, he began nibbling away. Things began differently, however, as Schezo is also getting into it, nibbling on his end of the stick. It wasn't long until their faces were only a couple of centimeters away, where the two stop suddenly. Their faces are so close, they only see each other. Like last time, Schezo blushes at the moment, but he isn't afraid anymore. Lemres takes the first move and tries to get the last bit of the cookie, pushing Schezo over and resulting in lip contact. This time, Schezo took it.

_I see...This is how you swing right? I'll make sure nobody else gets in between us._ Schezo gently embraced Lemres, wishing the moment would last forever.

_You weren't lying to me huh? I believe this will be a sweet relationship, if you know what I'm saying. Hehehe. I love you too Schezo._

* * *

End of Chapter 9


End file.
